


Soft and Warm and Safe

by PlumNeedsALife



Series: One man may be the difference between victory and defeat [2]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha Phil Watson, Alpha Wilbur Soot, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Family Dynamics, Fluff, Gen, Nesting, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Technoblade, Omega Tommyinnit, Pack Dynamics, Platonic A/B/O, Platonic Cuddling, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:34:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28912431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlumNeedsALife/pseuds/PlumNeedsALife
Summary: “His two youngest boys are cuddled up on Wilbur’s bed, all tangled limbs and soft sleepy noises, surrounded by comforters and pillows and clothes. The boys look like they’ve made a nest in their older brothers’ bed.”Phil comes home to a surprise, not a bad one, but a surprise nonetheless. Then, years later Techno stumbles into a surprise himself.
Relationships: Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: One man may be the difference between victory and defeat [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2136900
Comments: 48
Kudos: 1171
Collections: Completed stories I've read, Dream Team By Egg, Non-Sexual ABO





	Soft and Warm and Safe

**Author's Note:**

> For reference in this AU kids present around 12-13. Alphas and Omegas start having nonsexual heats or ruts called Nesting Heats or Territorial Ruts from presentation until they’re 18-20. Then they can have regular heats or ruts but even then for some people they might not have one until they feel like there’s someone they wanna be with. It’s part biological and part psychological. 
> 
> Pup Scent is Warm Milk and Honey but personal scents start developing after presentation. Pup scent completely disappears between ages 18-20. After that they are considered an adult. 
> 
> Also Techno is called Pack Omega in this because he is the oldest omega in the SBI pack. Phil, their dad is Pack Alpha. But if there was ever a time that Phil wasn’t there then Wilbur would be Pack Alpha temporarily. Techno is 16, Wilbur is 19 and Tommy is 11 in the beginning of this story.
> 
> Another note, if you were wondering why I don’t refer to Tommy as an Omega much it’s because he’s with not only his family but he’s still a pup. If he were with just his peers like Tubbo and Purpled then I would probably refer to them as their designations more.

When Phil comes home he knows something’s wrong when he is met with silence. Techno had come home for a visit and Tommy was only eleven so where else would he be this late in the day. With his two youngest boys at home he was sure that the house would be chaos, Tommy screaming at his older brother while the Pack Omega made fun of him for something. Silence in his household was not usually a good thing.

“Techno? Tommy?” The Pack Alpha calls out, the man puts down his messenger bag, packed full of things he’s foraged from the forest they live near. He shakes out his wings, a few loose feathers falling to the floor. The alpha starts to make his way through the house, he stops at the doorway of the kitchen, the kitchen frankly looks like a family of racoons had raided it. It’s a complete mess there are broken dishes on the floor and the kitchen table is askew, most of the chairs overturned. Anxiety starts to build in his chest, choking him for a second as he tries to breath. He runs deeper into the house. Techno was more than capable of protecting himself, he was already making a name for himself on Hypixel, they called him the Blood God, The Blade. Tommy was on his way there as well, taking all of his brother's lessons and pointers to heart. But he was a dad, he worries. 

“BOYS!” He calls out, panic completely overtaking him as he makes his way towards the bedrooms, his Lime scent going sour. His hackles are raised, his large dark wings tense. That’s when he starts to pick up a strawberry scent and a weaker scent of warm milk and honey, the hammering of Phil’s heart calms a bit at that, the boys are home. His brows furrow at that, what had happened? Why was the kitchen a mess? At a slightly slower pace Phil starts to follow his nose, he’s surprised when he ends up at Wilbur’s bedroom. He knocks on the closed door and waits, when he gets no response he tries again. That’s when he hears a quiet purring coming from the room. He thinks ‘Fuck it!’ and opens the door. He’s met with a sight that melts his heart.

His two youngest boys are cuddled up on Wilbur’s bed, all tangled limbs and soft sleepy noises, surrounded by comforters and pillows and clothes. The boys look like they’ve made a nest in their older brother's bed. Wait. Nest? Phil takes a look around the room and notices the unending hoard of food and water stashed by the bed. A look of realization makes its way to Phil’s face. Techno’s nesting, it’s his first nesting heat. Oh god. Phil feels old in that moment, the same way he felt when Wilbur went through his first territorial rut. His kids were growing up. 

The Pack Alpha makes his way towards the bed, sitting by Techno’s side. He starts to play with Techno’s sleep mussed pink locks idly, the omega's purs getting louder. Phil smiles fondly down at his two sons. God where did the time do? It feels like just yesterday he was bringing these boys home for the first time, Tommy was going to be adventuring on his own in a few years, not to mention he’s growing like a weed. Techno starts to lean into Phil’s hand and he opens his eyes, looking up at his Pack Alpha.

“Dad? What . . .” He asks, confused. The man coos down at his son, after Techno left home it was rare for him to call him by that title anymore. 

“Hey mate, you know what's going on right?” He asks his middle child. He tried to prepare his kids the best he could when it came to puberty and all that came with it but he was just a single dad, trying his best. He’s relieved when Techno nods. 

“Sorry about the kitchen.” Techno mumbles, face flushing a bit, obviously embarrassed at his earlier panicked state. Phil lets out a small giggle.

“No worries Tech. You did less damage then Wilbur did. You remember that don’t you?” Phil says, chuckling good naturedly. Techno face morphs into a small smirk at that. Obviously remembering the chaos that Wilbur had caused years ago. Techno frowns at the thought of his older brother, scent souring a little, the change causing Tommy to stir. 

“Hey, hey, what’s wrong Tech?” Phil asks gently, voice soft. Not knowing what Techno’s sudden mood change was about, but as both Dad and Pack Alpha he felt obligated to fix it.

“Want Wilby.” Techno whimpers, frown deepening. Ah, that makes sense. Techno would want all his littermates with him during his nesting heat, let alone his first one. It makes even more sense as to why Techno decided to nest in Wilbur’s room of all places. 

“I’ll go give him a call yeah? I’m sure he’ll come home for you. He’d do anything for you two.” He reassures the distressed omega, the words helping soothe him just a little. The pinkette settles back into the nest, pulling Tommy closer, tucking his younger brother's chin under his head. The omega breathes in deeply, taking in his little brother’s milk and honey scent, still just a pup no matter what he says. Phil places a kiss on both of his sons’ heads and leaves the room, quietly closing the door behind him. Walks back towards the front room, not wanting to disturb the two cuddling in the bedroom, taking his communicator out of his pocket as he goes. He scrolls through his contacts smiling as he gets to Wilbur’s name all the way at the bottom. He taps on the contact name and waits as the communicator rings a couple of times before it connects to the other line. 

“Hey Phil, what’s up?” His oldest son asks, voice a little groggy. Phil smiles at that, his two oldest sons definitely have the weirdest sleeping schedules. 

“Hey Will, this a bad time?” The older alpha asks, amusement clear in his voice. He hears rustling on the other end of the communicator, he assumes Wilbur is getting up from bed finally.

“No, no, never. Again what’s up?” Wilbur asks, a little more coherent this time around. 

“You think you can come home? Techno needs you.” The older man asks, he hears a crash from his communicator and some cursing from his oldest.

“I-Is he okay?” The younger alpha asks, panic in his voice. Though Wilbur was the oldest child, Techno was arguably the most responsible one, not to mention how independent he is. It was uncommon for Techno to ask his big brother for help, especially now that they were older.

“Techno’s fine, he’s nesting actually, he wants you home.” Phil explains, Wilbur is so silent that he has to double check his communicator to make sure he wasn’t hung up on. 

“Uh Will? You okay son? The Pack Alpha asks, worried at Wilbur’s reaction, he definitely wasn't expecting this much silence. Were Wilbur and Techno on bad terms and he was unaware of that fact? Fights and arguments could get somewhat intense in their household.

“No, I mean yes, I mean I’m fine. I’ll be home soon.” Wilbur forces out, tripping over his words, voice thick like he was going to cry. Phil’s smiles fondly at his communicator, heart absolutely melting at his alpha son’s reaction. Wilbur has always been so soft for his younger brothers, he would do anything for them. 

“I’ll see you soon. Get home safe.” Phil says gently, a dumb fond smile on his face all the while.

“Yeah, see you soon Dad.” Wilbur says hurriedly and then the line goes dead. Phil sighs and puts away his communicator. Well, he might as well start tidying around the house while he waits, the kitchen was a mess after all. 

______________________________

The Pack Alpha didn’t have to wait too long for his oldest son to show up. Not even ten minutes later he hears the front door open, the wonders of portal travel he supposes. He looks at the doorway of the kitchen to see a fluffy head of brown hair peek around the opening. The younger alpha’s eyes widen at the sight of the half clean half disaster zone kitchen.

“You need some help Dad?” Wilbur asks as he walks into full view, he’s in his iconic yellow jumper, hair a mess like always, glasses on his face. Phil smiles at his son, shaking his head.

“Nah, I got it. Techno needs you. They’re in your room.” Phil elaborates waving off his alpha son. Wilbur nods back at him, making his way deeper into the house. Phil’s smile widens when he hears a door open and then close. Peace settles in the house, Phil sighs happily. He starts to hum a tune to himself as he continues to clean the kitchen, trying to do it as quietly as possible. He goes about sweeping up the broken dishware, rights all the chairs, and moves the kitchen table back into place. He then goes back to the front room to clean up his stray feathers and to put away the spoils of his foraging adventure. By the time he’s done the sun is just about to make it’s way under the horizon, the moon starting to illuminate the sky. The man goes to light up one of the lanterns in the living room, he takes it with him as he tiptoes his way towards Wilbur’s bedroom, wanting to check in on his boys before he heads to bed himself.

Not bothering to knock this time he opens the door quietly, peeking through the door with the lantern in his hang. The lantern is the only thing illuminating the small room, it casts dramatic shadows all around him. The man takes a step into the room, making his way closer to the bed. He starts cooing at the image before him. His two oldest boys have Tommy sandwiched in between them, Tommy’s head still tucked under Techno’s chin. Techno is using one of Wilbur’s arms as a pillow, the other is loosely wrapped around Tommy. Their scents are mingling and they are content. Phil smiles at the strawberry banana smoothie smell of boys mixed scents. The Pack Alpha grabs a blanket that has made its way to the floor to cover his sons, he places a kiss to each of their foreheads and watches as they all settle deeper into the nest. He starts to leave the room, closing the door behind him softly. 

He lets a content sigh as he makes his way back to the living room to settle in for the night, his instincts telling him to guard the front door, protect the pack. He settles into the couch, not excited to how his back will ache in the morning, using his wings as a makeshift blanket. But, he’d endure the ache in his bones, he’d do anything for his sons to be soft and warm and safe.

______________________________

Tommy wakes up with a start and he knows that something isn’t quite right. He feels off, too warm and too big for his skin. He whimpers at the feeling, not knowing what to do about it. The last few days have been stressful, he was banished from L’Manberg, the only place he could call home on this server. He missed home, he missed Tubbo. It wasn’t all that bad, he still had Wilbur, and he had Techno too. But Wilbur had been starting to act weird, he looks possessed half the time. Tommy starts to whine at that thought, his lemon scent going sour, the distress building in his chest. 

What should he do? What’s going on? He just wants to feel better. What would make him feel better? His mind starts to go foggy as his instincts take over. He’s decided that food is definitely what he wants right now. He gets up from bed with a groan and makes his way out of his room and towards Technos’ potato farm. He isn’t surprised to see his older brother already there, tilling the soil for a new crop of potatoes. The blonde just ignores him in lieu of grabbing a stack or two of baked potatoes from the chest near the entrance. At the sound of someone rummaging through chests Techno turns to face the entrance.

“Mornin’ Tommy.” The older man greets his younger brother. Techno frowns when he gets no response from, he makes his way closer to his brother. He frowns when he sees the glassy unfocused look his eyes hold, this close he can feel the heat radiating off of his brother. 

“Hey kid, you okay?” The Pack Omega asks, concern clear in his voice and face. 

“Feel hot.” Tommy mumbles finally looking up at his older brother. Techno takes in the look on Tommy’s face, he looks completely spaced out, like he was operating on half capacity. Techno grabs onto Tommy’s shoulders, standing there thinking about what could be wrong with his brother. After a few minutes a single thought crosses his mind, he lets out a sigh.

“Tommy, you know what a nesting heat is right?” The pinkette questions. Tommy’s eyes start to clear up at the same time as a look of realization crosses his face.

“Oh . . .” is all the normally talkative boy can get out. He starts to fidget about, not quite knowing what to do now that he has this information. He hears Techno sigh again.

“Let's get you back to your room and we can get settled in there for the day. Okay?” The last part came out as a question but it was more of a suggestion as he guides Tommy back to his room. The older omega takes off his cloak and lets some of his strawberry scent soak into it before he hands it off to Tommy. 

“I’m gonna go grab some more things for you, just focus on getting yourself comfy.” Techno says gently to his little brother, ruffling his hair as he leaves Tommy to his task. The Pack Omega makes his way around the ravine they currently call home, he grabs every spare piece of fabric he can get his hands on, he even grabs spare wool from chests, it was better than nothing. He smiles as he finds a green bandana that Tubbo had left the last time he was in Pogtopia. The pinkette knows that his little brother misses his best friend something fierce, this will help cheer him up a bit. As he starts to head back to Tommy’s room with his arms full of fabric and wool he looks around Pogtopia, it saddens him that Tommy’s first nesting heat is going to be at the bottom ravine in the middle of a revolution and not at their childhood home, safe and warm, like his had been. They’ve just got to make the best of the situation they’re in he supposes, not like they had any other choice. He’s pulled out of his thoughts when he hears Wilbur heading down to the stairway into Pogtopia.

“What’s up Techno? What’s with the . . . fabric?” Wilbur asks, gesturing to the pile of wool and blankets in Techno’s arms.

“Tommy’s nesting.” The Pack Omega states bluntly, not giving the alpha anymore of his attention as he walks back towards Tommy’s room. He misses the way that Wilbur’s eyes widen at his statement.

“What? He’s what?” The current Pack Alpha asks, a bit of panic in his voice. This type of panic he hasn’t felt since Techno was sixteen. Oh god. His baby brother was having his first nesting heat. His baby brother. 

“You heard me Wilbur.” The pinkette sasses back, not having time for his bumbling older brother when his little brother needs him. Techno realizes this is the first time since he came to this server that Wilbur’s acted . . . normal. He stops to look at the alpha, he makes a gesture with his head, asking him to follow. The alpha follows behind the younger man closely. As they get closer to Tommy’s room they can smell his distressed sour lemon scent, the two decide to pick up the pace. 

The two older brothers let themselves into Tommy’s room without announcing themselves, the poor pup is curled up in a frankly pathetic nest. Techno lets out a soft comforting coo at Tommy then he looks at Wilbur and mouths the words ‘grab him’ at the older man. When Wilbur gets Tommy into his arms, the youngest brother is all of a sudden a koala, he was himself clinging to the alpha like a lifeline. The alpha starts rubbing a hand up and down Tommy’s back while letting some of his comfort scent. Techno immediately starts laying the extra blankets, clothing, and soft wool around the nest to make it at least somewhat functional. Once he’s done he settles in the nest and stretches out his arms, making grabby hands at his older brother. Wilbur lets out a small laugh at that as he passes their little brother to the other. 

Once Tommy is settled in the nest, cuddled up into Techno’s side he starts to relax a little. Techno grabs Tommy’s left hand and ties a familiar green bandana around his wrist. Tommy immediately brings the piece of clothing closer to his face and buries his nose in it, taking in the smell of a calm rainstorm, relaxing more at his best friend's scent. Techno is purring at Tommy, tucking a blonde head under his chin, a position that is so familiar to the two of them. Simultaneously both omegas look at Wilbur with expectant eyes, when Wilbur makes no move to join them Tommy starts whimpering.

“Wilby . . .” Tommy whines at the alpha, you can see the exact moment Wilbur turns into jelly. He’d do anything for his little brothers and his heart melts at the sight of the two of them all comfy in a nest. Safe. Something more instinctual in his brain supplies. At Wilbur’s hesitance Tommy starts whining even louder, that’s when Techno hits him with a glare, oh if looks could kill. Wilbur takes off his trench coat and leaves his glasses on top of Tommy’s enderchest, he gets into the nest with his brothers, covering them with his coat. 

Tommy sighs happily, letting out cute little content chirps now that both of his brothers are with him. Being sandwiched between his two brothers brings memories of a small cottage in the woods, of sitting by a warm fire in the winter. Of their Dad humming as he putters around the kitchen. It reminds him of puppy piles before his older brothers left home. For the first time since being banished from L’Manberg, cuddled up with both of his brothers, he feels like he’s home. He feels soft and warm and safe, and for now, that’s enough.


End file.
